wikebabfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Frites
La « frite » est un bâtonnet de pomme de terre cuit dans une graisse animale ou une huile végétale (friture). Les appellations pomme frite et patate frite sont utilisées indifféremment pour ce bâtonnet, pour une tranche ou pour une rondelle du même végétal cuit de cette façon. Elles accompagnent toujours le kebab et se marient avec n'importe quelle sauce. Histoire La cuisson à la poêle ou en marmite tend à disparaître dans les ménages au XXe siècle au profit d'un appareil électroménager appelé friteuse. Vers 2010, un panier de cuisson permettant la cuisson au four avec un minimum de matière grasse apparait dans le commerce pour une cuisson plus diététique. Il existe aussi des frites dans un emballage spécial pour cuisson au four à micro-ondes. Au début du XXIe siècle, la plupart des frites consommées dans le monde sont des frites surgelées produites industriellement, commercialisées soit directement dans la grande distribution ou les chaînes spécialisées dans les produits surgelés, soit dans les restaurants (en particulier dans les chaînes de restauration rapide). On distingue différentes appellations en fonction de la taille du bâtonnet : * les « bûches » : section carrée de 2 cm ; * les « pont-neuf » : section carrée de 1 cm ; * les « allumettes » : section de 0,5 cm, souvent utilisées dans la restauration rapide ; * les « pailles » : section de 0,25 cm ; * les « cheveux d’or » (taillées encore plus finement) ; * les frites « en nid » (pommes paille dressées en nid dans un moule-panier et frites à nouveau) Les moules-frites, pour les Belges et le nord de la France, le steak frites pour les Français et les Belges et le fish and chips pour les Britanniques sont des plats très populaires dans leurs pays respectifs. Les frites accompagnent traditionnellement certains mets comme les boulets à la liégeoise, les moules, le steak poêlé, le steak tartare, la mitraillette ou le vol-au-vent. Au Québec, les frites sont l'ingrédient principal de la poutine avec du fromage cheddar frais en grains et de la sauce de type à Hot Chicken. C'est un plat québécois et dont il existe de nombreuses variantes (frites avec sauce à spaghetti, steak haché, crevettes, etc.). Depuis la fin du XXe siècle, la plus grosse quantité de frites est utilisée par la restauration rapide, qui les reçoit surgelées et précuites. En Belgique et dans le nord de la France, on vend les frites dans une friterie. En Belgique, les termes baraque à frites (utilisé aussi dans le nord de la France), friture, frituur et fritkot sont également utilisés pour désigner une friterie - la dernière de ces appellations venant du brusseleer ou du flamand/néerlandais de Belgique, et vendues par des « frituristes ». Aux Pays-Bas, on appelle le lieu de commercialisation frietkraam (baraque à frite). Dans le Nord de la France et en Belgique, ces baraques à frites (ou friteries) peuvent être fixes ou ambulantes. Fixes, elles peuvent être un immeuble ou une baraque ambulante qui reste des mois ou des années durant à la même place. Ambulantes, il est courant de les trouver lors de manifestations qui rassemblent un grand public (foires, kermesses, manifestations sportives - autour des stades, lors des rassemblements hippiques, etc.). On les trouve généralement au centre des villages, le long de routes nationales à fort trafic ou près des gares et même la nuit dans certains megadancings. Jusqu’aux années 1980, les frites étaient le plus souvent servies dans une feuille de papier roulée en forme de cône (le « cornet »). Les frites ont ensuite été servies dans des raviers en plastique ou en carton (la « barquette »). En Belgique notamment, il n'est pas rare de se voir proposer sur la carte les deux présentations. Le cornet est souvent préféré par les amateurs ; il contient plus de frites et coûte un peu plus cher que la barquette, mais surtout, les frites restent ainsi plus chaudes au fur et à mesure de leur consommation. Depuis la fin du XXe siècle, cornet et barquette sont généralement agrémentés d’une fourchette miniature en plastique dont Paul Ilegems a établi une typologie. Critiques L'origine de la frite reste controversée car son nom découle de « pomme de terre frite », réduit par ellipse au simple terme « frite ». La pomme de terre ayant été cuite dans la graisse en rondelle et en bâtonnet, le terme « frite » se retrouve dans de très nombreux textes des XVIIIe siècle et XIXe siècle sans que les auteurs ne précisent la forme de l'aliment, ce qui ouvre la porte à de nombreuses interprétations. Une des premières mentions est d'ailleurs donnée par le militaire hispano-chilien Francisco Núñez de Pineda y Bascuñán dans son œuvre Cautiverio feliz de 1673 où il décrit la nourriture offerte à deux caciques indiens comme composée de « pommes de terres cuites et frites ». L’hebdomadaire belge Pourquoi pas ? a publié en 1985 un article de Christian Souris qui a popularisé une affirmation de l’historien belge Jo Gérard, selon laquelle les pommes de terre frites auraient existé à la fin du XVIIe siècle. L’article citait un manuscrit de l’aïeul de l’historien, rédigé en 1781 : « Les habitants de Namur, Andenne et Dinant ont l'usage de pêcher dans la Meuse du menu fretin et de le frire pour en améliorer leur ordinaire, surtout chez les pauvres gens. Mais lorsque le gel saisit les cours d'eau et que la pêche y devient hasardeuse, les habitants découpent des pommes de terre en forme de petits poissons et les passent à la friture comme ceux-ci. Il me revient que cette pratique remonte déjà à plus de cent années. » Ceci donnerait, comme date, les années 1680. Pierre Leclercq, autre historien belge rappelant grâce aux travaux de Fernand Pirotte sur la pomme de terre, que celle-ci n'est arrivée dans le Namurois qu'aux alentours de 1735, considère que ces habitants n'ont pu tailler les pommes de terre et les frire qu'à partir de 1739. Au XVIIIe siècle, la graisse était un luxe pour les petites gens, le beurre coutait cher, la graisse végétale se consommait sur du pain ou en potage avec parcimonie, c'est pourquoi la cuisson en friture était rarissime dans la paysannerie. Il était donc exceptionnel de trouver une poêle dans le matériel de cuisine d'un humble du XVIIIe siècle. Les frites ont pourtant séduit de nombreux Belges, et sont popularisées dans la cuisine locale. En 1861, le Belge Philippe Édouard Cauderlier indique dans son Économie culinaire que la taille des pommes de terre à frire peut se faire en bâtonnet. Il semble que l'alternative rondelle-bâtonnet était à la mode puisqu'on la retrouve dans la deuxième édition du dictionnaire du Français Guillaume Belèze. Dès avant 1862, les frites étaient vendues en bâtonnets dans les friteries ambulantes des frères Krieger. Cauderlier ne fait donc que reprendre une pratique courante en Belgique. Le 10 janvier 2014, la Région flamande reconnaît les friteries en tant qu'héritage culturel immatériel. Côté français on soutient parfois que la frite est née sur les ponts de Paris en 1789 en pleine Révolution française sous l'appellation pommes Pont-Neuf quelques années après qu'Antoine Parmentier fit la promotion de la pomme de terre en 1771 au Concours de l'académie de Besançon. Maurice Edmond Sailland dit Curnonsky (1872-1956), auteur, journaliste, défenseur de la cuisine du terroir et prince des gastronomes cru 1927 a déclaré : « Les pommes de terre frites sont une des plus spirituelles créations du génie parisien ». Les Français arguent que des livres du XVIIIe siècle citent les frites. Ainsi, par exemple, dans La Cuisinière républicaine, recueil de recettes de pommes de terre, le premier en langue française, publié en 1794 à Paris par Madame Mérigot. Les frites telles qu'on les connaît aujourd'hui n'y sont pas citées, mais on y trouve notamment une recette de « pommes de terre en friture », selon laquelle on fait frire des tranches de pommes de terre préalablement trempées dans une pâte à frire à base de farine de pommes de terre. Autre exemple : en 1823, Louis Eustache Audot donne dans La cuisinière de la campagne et de la ville, une recettes de pommes frites : « Vous coupez vos pommes de terre crues en tranches, vous les jetez dans une friture bien chaude ; quand elles sont bien cassantes et de belle couleur, vous les retirez, les saupoudrez de sel fin et servez chaud. ». Comme dans la recette précédente, les pommes de terre sont découpées en tranches et non pas en bâtonnets. Selon Karen Hess, historienne culinaire américaine, il semble que la découpe en tranches, qui apparaît dans toutes les recettes les plus anciennes de pommes de terre frites, était alors considérée comme plus élégante que la forme en bâtonnets. Étymologies Les frites sont appelées French fries en anglais américain (nom transformé temporairement en freedom fries pendant le refroidissement des relations diplomatiques franco-américaines consécutif à la guerre en Irak) et chips au Royaume-Uni. La première attestation de l'expression « french fries » en anglais est datée de 1894 dans le livre intitulé Rolling Stones de l'écrivain américain O. Henry, précédée en 1884 de French fried potatoes. Mais c'est seulement à la fin de la Première Guerre mondiale que cette expression décolla aux États-Unis, lorsque les soldats américains qui avaient goûté des frites dans le nord de la France ou en Belgique sont retournés dans leur pays. Comme la langue parlée dans ces régions était le français, ils les auraient tout simplement appelées French fries. Selon une autre version, c'est le président américain, Thomas Jefferson, parce qu'il aimait beaucoup les frites préparées par son cuisinier français, qui les aurait naturellement appelées « French fries ». On affirme ainsi que Jefferson, président des États-Unis 1801-1809, qui fut aussi ambassadeur en France de 1785 à 1789, a probablement introduit les frites aux États-Unis en 1802, d'une recette très probablement obtenue de son chef français, Honoré Julien, et qu'il évoque de sa main déjà les potatoes fried in the French manner avec son annotation « Pommes de terre frites à cru, en petites tranches ». Là encore, on ne parle pas de bâtonnet. Toutefois, les frites n'apparaissent dans les livres de cuisine populaire qu'en 1813 en Amérique, d'où leur nom de French Fries, pour les Américains et les Canadiens. Cette explication est cependant contestée16. Pour mémoire, l'affirmation fréquemment exprimée que to french signifie « couper à la française » ou « émincer à la française » est mise à mal par la consultation d'éminents dictionnaires : le Dr James A. H. Murray, A new English dictionary on historical principles; founded mainly on the materials collected by The Philological Society. Henry Bradley, M.A., 1901 en page 532, 3e colonne cite le verbe to french comme employé pour désosser les os des viandes et nullement pour tailler des frites - qui étaient pourtant connues aux États-Unis à cette époque - et les dictionnaires Harraps et Collins ne donnent aucun verbe de ce nom. Cuisine Préparation Il existe deux types de pomme de terre. Les fermes et les farineuses. Pour faire les frites nous préfèrerons les pommes de terre à chaire farineuse car leur taux élevé d’amidon permet de les rendre plus croustillantes et plus légères. La reine des pommes de terre pour les frites est la Bintje. La Manon et l'Agria sont également de bonnes variétés. Si vous choisissez une variété à chair ferme, choisissez la Charlotte. Elle donne des frites douces, à la texture à la fois ferme et fondante. Pour la qualité gustative de la frite : dans l'immense majorité des variétés de pommes de terre, il faut choisir celles dont le « taux de matière sèche » est le plus élevé. Plus ce taux de matière sèche sera élevé, moins la frite se gorgera d'huile en refroidissant, et la frite conservera sa texture sans former d'alvéole. Le poids final des frites, nettement inférieur au poids de pommes de terre crues, témoigne de l'évaporation de son eau. On découpe les pommes de terre en bâtonnets. * 1 cm de côté : frites à la Belge ou pont neuf. * 0,5 cm : pour avoir des frites allumettes. Ce paragraphe est plus sujet à polémique. Certains disent qu'il faut les laver pour bien enlever l'amidon. Cela évite ainsi que les frites ne collent entre elles. D'autres disent qu'il ne faut justement pas les laver car c'est l'amidon qui apporte le croustillant à la frite. * Avec lavage: Une fois découpées en bâtonnets, plongez vos frites dans de l'eau chaude ou tiède pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ce bain aura notamment pour effet de retirer le surplus d'amidon des pommes de terre qui assurera une meilleure cuisson. * Sans lavage: Contentez-vous de laver rapidement les pommes de terre pelées. Puis, après les avoir découpé, épongez-les dans un torchon. Ce qui est sûr, lavage ou pas lavage, c'est qu'il faut bien les essorer et les essuyer pour éviter que l'eau ne se transforme en vapeur une fois dans la friteuse et qu'elle ne dissocie l'huile de friture. De plus, un surplus d'eau fera baisser la température de l'huile. Le mieux pour faire des frites est d'utiliser de la graisse animale. De la graisse de porc (tradition de Bretagne) ou de graisse de bœuf (tradition de Belgique) prévue pour la friture à 170 °C. Elles apportent une saveur toute particulière aux pommes de terre. Moins intéressantes question goût, mais également moins chères et moins riches en mauvais cholestérol, les huiles végétales conviennent évidemment très bien à la cuisson des frites. Parmi celles-ci, se dégage l'huile d'arachide, dont la teneur en acide alpha-linoléique se prête tout particulièrement aux températures de cuisson élevées. Cuisson Pour la cuisson des frites, il est conseillé d'utiliser une friteuse. Frites pendant la cuisson : * Les faire pocher 5–8 minutes environ dans de l'huile à 150-160 °C (certains professionnels de la frite le ferait même à une température plus basse: 127 °C17) * Les retirer, les égoutter sur du papier absorbant et les laisser refroidir durant quelques minutes (10-20 min). * Les replonger dans le bain d'huile à 175-190 °C durant deux minutes, pour les frire et les faire roussir. Important: Un panier trop rempli de frites fait retomber la température de l'huile et ralentit la cuisson, de plus les frites risquent de coller entre elles. Aussi, il est conseillé de faire cuire les frites en petite quantité. Niveau diététique, il est déconseillé de faire chauffer les huiles au-delà de 180 °C, et considéré comme mauvais pour la santé au-dessus de 190 °C. La friture en bain d'huile est même une méthode de cuisson plus diététique et produit des pommes de terre moins grasses que la sauteuse à plat ou la cuisson au four de frites surgelées pré-cuites (et déjà couvertes de matière grasse). Pour des raisons de diététique, il est recommandé d'éponger les frites immédiatement après la friture en les déposant dès la sortie de la friteuse sur une double épaisseur de papier essuie-tout absorbant et en les essuyant de façon à absorber toute l'huile à la surface, tant que la vapeur d'eau s'échappe encore. En effet, lors de la friture et à la sortie du bain, les frites ne sont pas du tout grasses : l’huile ne peut pas pénétrer car elle en est chassée par la vaporisation de l'eau de la pomme de terre pendant la cuisson (c’est cette vapeur qui cause le bouillonnement). Dès que les frites commencent à refroidir, la vapeur encore présente dans la frite se condense en eau, et plus de 90 % de l'huile absorbée par la frite provient uniquement de son refroidissement quand la dépression intérieure causée par la condensation pompe l'huile déposée à sa surface. Dans les friteries belges, cette opération est remplacée par le battement violent répété du récipient sur le comptoir contenant les frites pour les dégraisser. Le salage ou l'ajout d’herbes ou d'épices s'effectue immédiatement après l'essuyage, tant qu'il y a de la vapeur, et non dans l'assiette. Dans ce cas, le sel se dissout mieux et imprègne mieux la pomme de terre lors du refroidissement, le parfum des épices sera mieux absorbé, et on peut finalement mettre moins d'assaisonnement. Tout doit être prêt pour ces opérations avant la sortie du bain. Dégustation Bien souvent les frites se mangent en les accompagnant de mayonnaise composée à plus de 90 % d'une émulsion d’huile, ou une sauce trop grasse. Aussi, pour des raisons diététiques, il vaut mieux préférer les herbes (le persil frais grossièrement taillé est parfait), les épices (poivre, paprika…), la purée de tomate, ou le ketchup. Les frites peuvent être servies avec une sauce froide ou chaude. En voici quelques exemples : * La mayonnaise * Le ketchup * La sauce andalouse * La sauce cocktail * La sauce samouraï * L'aïoli * La sauce tartare * La sauce béarnaise * La sauce chasseur * La sauce lapin * Le picalili * La sauce barbecue * La sauce Bicky (composée de trois sauces : « Bicky dressing » jaune, ketchup rouge, « hot sauce » pimentée marron) Il est également possible d'accompagner les frites de vinaigre (pratique assez courante dans le Nord de la France, au Canada et en Angleterre). On asperge alors les frites de quelques gouttes de vinaigre ce qui avive le parfum et la saveur. Fabrication Il devient de plus en plus rare de voir quelqu'un faire ses frites en pelant des pommes de terre, en les découpant manuellement et en les cuisant lui-même. Et cela, que ce soit chez le particulier, le restaurateur ou à la friterie. Bien souvent les frites sont prédécoupées et précuites au format surgelé. Ou alors « fraiches » mais prédécoupées et emballées sous vide. Les pommes de terres sont acheminées à l'usine, où elles vont être : * pelées et emballées sous vide, ou : * pelées, découpées en frite et emballées sous vide. Pour des raisons de facilité, les frites sous vide on remplacé les pommes de terre non pelées dans la plupart des friteries. La perte de qualité étant quasi inexistante. Certaines friteries continuent néanmoins à peler leurs pommes de terre pour avoir une meilleure qualité de frite. La production est très automatisée. Elle comprend les phases suivantes : * réception : les opérations de contrôle portent principalement sur les taux de matière sèche et de sucres réducteurs, qui influent sur le prix d'achat ; * lavage, épierrage : les pommes de terre sont débarrassées des impuretés par lavage et brossage mécanique, puis calibrées : * pelage : les peaux sont détachées par injection de vapeur suivie d'une dépression ; les pelures sont généralement recyclées en alimentation animale ; * coupe : les tubercules pelés sont coupés par le passage au travers d'une grille à mailles carrées, entraînés par un courant d'eau à grande vitesse (100 km/h) ; les bâtonnets ainsi découpés sont ensuite inspectés par une caméra électronique et triés, notamment sur le critère de longueur et les défauts de couleur ; * blanchiment : il se fait par passage dans un courant d'eau chaude (75 °C) pendant quelques minutes dans le but d'éliminer certains enzymes responsables de défaut de coloration du produit fini et obtenir une gélatinisation de l'amidon en surface ; à ce stade des produits chimiques, notamment le pyrophosphate acide de sodium, peuvent être ajoutés pour la stabilisation de la couleur25 ; * séchage : passage dans un courant d'air chaud et sec, qui entraîne une certaine déshydratation et améliore le caractère croustillant ; * précuisson : elle se fait dans un bain d'huile végétale porté à 180 °C pendant une minute ; * refroidissement : la température des frites est portée rapidement à 8 °C avant surgélation ; * surgélation : les frites passent dans un tunnel de surgélation d'où elles ressortent à - 7 °C, température portée ultérieurement à -18 °C dans le local de stockage ; * contrôle et emballage, généralement en sachets plastique. Ces frites pré-cuites doivent subir une seconde cuisson de 3 à 4 min dans un bain d'huile à 180 °C avant consommation. Le procédé de coupe des frites dans un courant d'eau fut inventé et breveté, sous le nom de Lamb Water Gun Knife, en 1960 par F. Gilbert Simplot, fondateur de la société Simplot. Ce procédé qui a l'avantage d'orienter les tubercules dans le sens de leur plus grande longueur, et donc garantissant les frites les plus longues, fut d'abord essayé avec un simple tuyau d'incendie. Contrairement à la pomme de terre fraîche, produit pondéreux de faible valeur, dont le commerce est entravé par les règlements phytosanitaires, qui ne donne lieu qu'à des échanges locaux et régionaux, les frites et autres produits surgelés à base de pomme de terre donnent lieu à un important commerce au niveau mondial et peuvent être considérés comme une « commodité ». Les principaux pays producteurs (en 2000) étaient les États-Unis, les Pays-Bas et le Canada. Avec respectivement 3,6, 1,2 et 1,1 millions de tonnes, ces trois pays représentaient environ 70 % de la production mondiale. Les autres producteurs notables en 2000 étaient les pays d'Europe occidentale (Belgique, Allemagne, France, Royaume-Uni) ainsi que l'Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande. Depuis de nouveaux pays sont entrés dans ce marché, notamment la Pologne, l'Argentine, la Chine et l'Inde. Les trois premiers producteurs mondiaux, tous nord-américains, sont McCain Foods (Canada), suivi de Simplot et Lamb Weston - groupe ConAgra Foods (États-Unis). La France produit également des frite pré-cuites et McCain Foods a une usine dans le nord de la France alimentée par la pomme de terre. Le commerce international est croissant du fait de la forte demande existant pour ce type de produits, mais il est de plus en plus affecté par les investissements réalisés par les grands groupes comme McCain Foods et Simplot qui construisent des usines de production dans les marchés émergents, notamment en Chine en vue de réduire leurs coûts de production et de logistique. Les principaux marchés de consommation étaient (2000) l'Amérique du Nord, l'Europe occidentale et le Japon. Avec la mondialisation des modes de vie, ces marchés se sont fortement développés parallèlement au développement de la restauration rapide, avec la multiplication des établissements de McDonald's, Burger King et Wendy's. La Chine, où ces groupes se développent rapidement, est un marché en expansion pour les frites surgelées alors que l'Amérique du Nord et le Japon sont arrivés à maturité. Les principaux exportateurs de frites et autres produits surgelés à base de pomme de terre sont dans l'ordre les Pays-Bas, le Canada et les États-Unis, qui contrôlaient en 2000 les deux tiers du marché mondial. Les États-Unis sont devenus importateurs nets par la suite. La Belgique (avec Lutosa), l'Argentine et l'Australie sont également exportateurs. Parmi les principaux pays importateurs figurent le Royaume-Uni, le Japon, le Mexique, la Chine (en forte progression du fait du développement des chaines de restauration rapide) et la Corée Culture « Puis on ira manger Des moules et puis des frites Des frites et puis des moules Et du vin de Moselle » — Jacques Brel, En France, Roland Barthes, dans Mythologies (1957), fait des frites un symbole national : « Associé communément aux frites, le bifteck leur transmet son lustre national : la frite est nostalgique et patriote comme le bifteck. » Langage : * « Avoir la frite » : être de bonne humeur, en grande forme (synonymes eux aussi culinaires : « avoir la patate », « avoir la pêche »). * « Se friter » : avoir une altercation, se battre. * « Danser comme une frite » : danser sans savoir-faire, de manière rigide et coincée. * « Ne pas avoir toutes ses frites dans le même ravier » (ou sachet) : être simplet (expression équivalente à « avoir une case en moins »). * « Être chaud comme une baraque à frites » : être très motivé. Source : Wikipedia Catégorie:Nourriture Catégorie:Plats